Can't Sleep
by Coolforestman
Summary: In Chloe's perspective and her thoughts about Sam. She finds him smoking outside on a balcony of the hotel unable to sleep.


Inside Samuel Drake there lie a treasure deep, deep within that need to be dug up.

He was cautious like a temple, a ruin. To Chloe Frazer it seemed his treasure was ensnared by many traps as most treasures worth anything are. There was a secret pain etched on his features. One she saw in quiet moments, in moments where he maybe thought no one was looking. It was a rare thing but it caused her to become curious. . He was a different person when Nadine was around, hiding his true self from her. Once bitten twice shy they say. He was very cautious indeed.

But this Drake was not weak, not without fangs or claws . He just hardly seemed to use them.

She had asked for his help again and Nadine was in the other room snoring loudly as she slept.

Tomorrow would be a long day but tonight , tonight was restless.

It was one of those nights she saw him light a cigarette in the darkness on the hotel balcony. He stared at the city below not feeling her hazel eyes peering at him in the night. Cool air blew , he shivered only wearing a white tank top and boxers.

A labyrinth was in his mind and he wandered it every night. When the sun comes up he's a different man again, the man that Nadine and she knew. Chloe wanted to wander those halls with him, whatever was tormenting him she wanted to know, she wanted to be there.

"Can't sleep?" a warm hand met his meaty shoulder.

"Oh, uh no…not really." He chuckled his façade coming back again.

"Its funny I just cant sleep sometimes." Sam smiled and shrugged. Her eyes searched his.

He took another drag of his cigarette. Beyond the city and its lights of yellow and red there the ocean was. Its gentle waves could be seen from the balcony of the hotel. She hung her hands off the side of the railing as a gentle breeze blew through. It was not as awkward as she thought it might be but the side of Sam's mouth twitch and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I wanted to tell you...well, tomorrow's going to be pretty exciting huh...when we get to looking for that treasure..." he trailed off, eyes fixated back on the distant waves.

"yeah..." she replied but he did not say anything more.

"I think I'll leave you to it then…" She went to open the glass sliding door of the balcony but his hand stopped hers.

"Chloe…I uh…" She looked up at him waiting for him to speak again. "um…" he trailed off looking out into the cityscape.

She turned to him, her hand cupped his cheek and he found those beautiful eyes again. "Chloe…" her other hand cupped his other cheek and she pulled his face closer to hers. Her lips twitched In hesitation before joining her own to them in a soft, gentle kiss.

He pulled away shook his head "I-I like you." Sam admitted, his eyes opening to look into hers.

"I like you too." She replied smiling sweetly. This was not the first time she liked someone but this time she could not just shove her feelings away.

In his face she could plainly see he was fighting all sorts of emotions. The cogs of his mind turning until his shoulders finally relaxed.

"I've been wanting to tell you for forever. I was waiting for the right moment and uh I guess this was it." The words tumbled out of his mouth until Samuel decided to pull her close. He kissed her much more confidently this time.

Chloe could feel her cheeks become hot, the closeness of him and the flavor of his cigarette on her tongue.

When they pulled away again they said nothing but she placed her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his body. She felt safe there as a few moments passed. She gasped as suddenly his hands were on her bottom and she was lifted up.

"Sorry. I just know we have a long day tomorrow, we need to go to bed. " his whisper was gruff but sweet. She nuzzled his neck and clutched him harder.

"I want to know you better." She spoke soft and sweet into the crook of his neck. "Sam…"

"I want to know you better too..."

He grunted as he opened the sliding door, somehow Nadine was still sleeping although not snoring anymore.

The Drake brother laid her carefully next to her beautiful companion. Their eyes met again and Chloe could feel the blush that burned her cheeks but also his finger which tucked a stray black hair away from her face. In the darkness he gave her a smile and a wink as he went to his cot. she could hear it creaking as he laid on it . Chloe grabbed her pillow and hugged it tightly.

She could still feel his kiss on her lips as her eyes closed.


End file.
